You can't marry a man you just met
by Fiona Goode
Summary: Elsa x Jack Frost. Being different, sure she was content.. for a while. But something, called to her in the mountains. Wanting her to come back, taking a momentary leave from being Queen. Leaving Anna/Christophe in the castle, she found a mysterious man who looked so much like her. Even had the same 'gifts'
1. A fated meeting

"But.. Elsa! I mean.. Queen Elsa.." Anna murmured

Elsa smiled, and shook her head "You'll do fine. If anything goes wrong, you have Christophe. It's just for a day, or two maybe." she left without another word, the mountains drew her back, just as they had done before.

"But.." Anna said even after her sister had gone, sighing. "I wanted to come with you."

"She'll be fine. It's not like she hasn't been there before. The-sides. Remember Marshmallow?" Christophe asked, "I sure do!" he voiced for Sven. Anna laughed, it was so weird.. but kinda cute that he 'talked' even if it was just Christophe who did it for him.

"Let it go.. let it go..." Elsa sang, as she fixed her ice castle, the staircases and marshmallow.

"Amazing. Nice work." she was supposed to be alone, so who said that? She turned and saw a man- he had white hair like hers, a light complexion once _again _like hers. Looking at his eyes, _indeed _they were icy just like hers.

Keeping herself composed, as she _was _the Queen. "What is it, you are doing here?" her hands both neatly in front of her, as she stood tall keeping her posture, losing her sense of 'fun' while she tried to keep her 'air of royalty' in the presence of the stranger.

Jack chuckled "You don't have to be that way. I heard your singing.. came over here. You can manipulate ice, winter weather.. like I can. You don't get cold, either." he murmured, Marshmallow seemed to be looking her over.

Elsa scoffed lightly, as she smiled "The cold never bothered me anyway."

"Me neither. I'm Jack. Jack Frost." he held a hand out, for her to shake. Elsa looked at it nervously, Jack chuckled "It's alright, you know. You can't freeze me."

Elsa nodded "Alright. Elsa. Queen of Arendelle." she shook his hand, Jack nodded smiling.

"Nice to meet you, so. You're the Ice Queen I heard so much about." he sat on the icy steps

"You heard about me?" she asked clearly puzzled

"Quite famous. I never thought I'd meet someone like me, but. I was wrong." he smiled

"Me either." she said honestly

"That song you were singing.. what was it for?" he asked

"It was the one I sang when I left my kingdom. About me finally letting go, not caring what others thought of me. Living alone."

"I'd like to hear it. That is, if you _don't _mind."

Elsa shook her head "Not at all."

She proceeded to sing it for him, walking up the steps. Him side by side, matching each step, she _swore _she felt a bit of warmth, on her otherwise pale cheeks. "Let it go... let it go... turn away and slam the door! I don't care, what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on.. the cold never bothered me anyway."

He listened, loving every word she sang, the large doors opened and shut behind them, Marshmallow standing in front to guard. "I'm one, with the wind and sky.. let it go let it go.. you'll never see me cry! Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay.."

Walking through every room, her voice echoing and becoming that much more beautiful amplified by the castle. "The past is in the past.. let it go. Let it go.. and I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go... let it go.. that perfect girl is gone."

They climbed to the top "Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway."

"You thought you'd have to be alone?" he asked, after she stopped

"I did. I thought it would be better... for _everyone _if I stayed gone. When.. it was the exact opposite. I nearly destroyed my kingdom. All because I couldn't control my powers."

"Conceal... don't feel. Who taught you that?" he asked

Elsa momentarily looked away, as she stared at the sunset "My... father. I hurt my sister, by accident. And ever since then, he.. told me to hide my feelings. Suppress my powers.. I even had to stay away from Anna because of that."

"You should _never _suppress your feelings." Jack said, Elsa jumped and looked at how close he was. When had he gotten that close? Her cheeks were warmer than ever before. "Sorry. Did I.. frighten you?" he asked

"No. No... uh. You didn't." she shook her head, "A Queen doesn't become afraid, so easily."

"Since _when _does a Queen say 'uh'?" he asked, with a teasing smile, a slight chuckle.

Elsa felt her whole face in a blaze. Despite being in the mountains.. she was feeling warmth. "Uh.. sin-since.. I just did." she explained, trying to dissuade her embarrassment, even if just a little hoping he wouldn't poke holes into her logic.

"I see." he smiled, patting her head. "I...like it."

Elsa looked over, if anyone else had heard her say such improper things she would likely have been scolded or mocked, laughed at. He didn't care in the slightest. "Do you.." he broke her thoughts "Maybe wanna go skating?" he asked

"Where?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well. We could do it here, but.. I don't want to ruin this lovely castle. Do you maybe want to go outside, we could go skating on the water." he offered his hand, reluctantly at first- she took his hand, he smiled, leading her down onto the water.

"Wanna do it together?" he asked

Elsa was puzzled "Do what?" she asked

"Freeze the water."

Elsa nodded, putting both of her hands together taking them apart, as a snowflake appeared, glowing his hands were over either of hers, making it larger and glow even brighter "Ready?" he asked, she smiled

"Always." both hurled it into the sky like a beach ball, it exploded like fireworks as the little bits rained on the water like confetti, freezing every bit of it. Elsa made her boots into skates "Tag." she said, skating away quickly.

"Hey!" he laughed, chasing after her. "Tag!"

Elsa laughed, and squealed. Forgetting herself as 'Queen' while she played, tagging him back. He was chasing her- gaining momentum about to tag her, when Elsa tripped, gliding toward the snowbank. "I got you!" Jack said

She fell back onto the snow bank, Jack fell on top of her. She stared at him, inappropriate thoughts flooded her, shaking her head in embarrassment. "Are you okay?" he asked looking down at her with concern.

"I'm fine.. don't worry about me." Elsa looked away

"Why.. don't you look at me?" he asked

"No reason!" she said still not looking.

Jack frowned, hand on her face, turning her gently so she looked at him directly. He saw the pink on her cheeks. "Are you cold?" he asked, her heart was racing. He leaned forward, noticing how the pink turned to red.

"No. The cold.. doesn't bother me.." she murmured

Her heart beat faster than before, "What is it? Is it.. me?" he asked

Elsa's eyes widened "Maybe a little.." she was embarrassed to admit it- now she _knew _how Anna felt. Meeting someone.. with so many similarities and then assuming the pair of you were soulmates. Made for each other. But.

One thing she didn't agree with was marriage just upon meeting. She looked him over, how he mirrored her nearly every way, except for his staff. Where was it? Why wasn't he holding it? He leaned closer to her, this time- she didn't look away.

Jack kissed her, his eyes shut, Elsa didn't close hers at first, until she finally relaxed. It was... utterly amazing, like for once. She'd found an equal, someone to share with.. who knew her heartache of being 'different' revered for having power over ice.

She pouted slightly, when it was over. "Sorry." Jack murmured

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I must admit, I had similar thoughts." Elsa admitted.

Jack looked back at her, with a smile "Really?" he asked

Elsa nodded, leaning up and kissing him again. She felt like she was going to die, the rate her heart was going. This time, Jack and Elsa kept their eyes open. Seeing a faint pink start on his cheeks. Elsa began to laugh.

"What's the matter?" he asked "Why are you laughing?"

"You're cheeks.. are turning pink!" she said pointing to them, laughing a bit more.

"Yours were pink. Then red." he pointed out, laughing with her.

Elsa ceased laughing "They were!?" she asked curious

"Yep." Jack nodded, still laughing

"Well... yours are red now!" she said pointing to them, Jack stopped laughing

"So are yours!" he poked them

"Well... I've never had this happen before."

"Neither have I." he laid back on the snow, beside her. Both looking at one another.

Elsa shuddered, under his gaze. "Cold?" he asked

"The-" she started

"Cold never bothered me anyway. Right?" he asked, with a grin Elsa blushed and nodded.

"The night.. it's so beautiful. The stars.." Elsa said, changing the subject.

Jack looked into the sky "They're dulled by your beauty." he said looking back at her.

Elsa turned her head to look at him, only to be caught in another kiss.


	2. Wedding Bells

Elsa awoke, her head was on his chest- such strange attire he wore. She'd never seen anything like it, but at the same time.. it seemed perfectly elegant. Looking down at her dress, she couldn't exactly be called indignant either.

She stood up, and shrugged it off. They were both dressed 'differently' but a _good _different. Elsa had the most fun in her entire life, besides playing with Anna, with this Jack Frost. Finally someone she_ could _do all of this with.

Remembering the _many _kisses they'd had that night... what was going to happen between them? If Anna saw her now, she'd likely mock and or get her to go for it. Skating on the frozen ocean, thinking about them.

_What _did she want from Jack? Out of this whole thing? He was still asleep, she smiled at his sleeping face. _'You can't marry a man you just met' _"Come on, Elsa. Get your head out of the clouds..." she sighed, contently, as she spun leaping into the air.

Landing perfectly, as she glided backwards, maybe.. she'd take him to meet Anna. But.. not right now, get to know him better. Like she'd gotten to know Christophe. She knew, sooner or latter it would end up like that Prince Hans.

Asking for blessing in their marriage. Elsa had to admit, she would accept their union. They both fit together so perfectly. He certainly had that.. same personality Anna had, fun loving but the reindeer thing.. was odd.

The way he _spoke _for the reindeer in that other voice. "Nevermind." Elsa shook her head, continuing to skate and think to herself. Jack... she could imagine it. The two of them, off in the ice castle.. or reigning King and Queen of Arendelle.

Jack snored slightly, it made her jump and fall on the ice. She giggled, it was 'funny' pain. Jack was gone- a slight panic rose in her. "Don't... leave me.." she murmured, hand held out to where her companion once lay.

"I won't." he whispered in her ear, Elsa jumped trying rush away, her hands slipping. She fell completely back, so she lay on the ice. Sighing.

"Don't do that! You scared me!" Jack offered his hands, to help her up. Elsa could barely lift them, her body felt heavy. Jack lifted her up, carefully Elsa fell forward, knees buckling. He hugged her, keeping her steady.

"You should be more careful, I don't want you to die on me. And, I know your people would grieve along with me, if you were to suddenly perish." he smiled down at her, hugging a bit tighter than he should have.

Elsa didn't mind, she felt like crying. She refused to, in his company. _'Is this... love?' _she didn't know. She never felt this way before, "I will. You can.. loosen your grip." she added hastily, it was getting a bit too tight.

"Promise me, first." he refused to let go, it felt...right to hold her close. Jack could get used to the feeling, he heard a muffled cry from Elsa. He pulled back a bit, and looked down at her, "What was that?" he asked

"I promise." she said again, smiling "So. What do we do now?" she asked

"I don't know. Anything you want to do. We could go back to the castle.. build snowmen.. skate some more.. anything." he shrugged "So long as it's with you, I don't really mind." he leaned down "_My _Ice Queen." he whispered in her ear.

Elsa blinked, "_Your _Ice Queen?" she asked, trying to confirm what he said. He nodded

"Well. So long as you're okay with it." he smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know.." she said, her heart skipped a beat when he claimed her. "You're the first to _ever _stake a claim on me."

"Elsa!" Anna ran forward, and hugged her sister "You were away, for so long." she smiled "Where have you been? How did you stay alone?" Anna asked once she pulled out of the hug.

Elsa smiled "I was never alone. I had Jack with me."

"Jack?" Anna blinked

"He's right.. Jack?" she asked, not being able to find him. Frowning "Very funny. You can come out now." Elsa looked frantically, he was gone. "Nevermind." she sighed in a huff, walking into her kingdom, gates shutting behind her.

"Who's Jack?" Anna asked

"Anna. Please drop it." Elsa walked back to the castle, waving and saying 'hi' to all of her subjects, that greeted the Queen.

"Come on, Elsa.. _pleaseee_." Anna pleaded

"Fine. Jack stayed with me, out there. He's like me.. we had lots of fun. We even look alike. Well. Kind of, he's fun.. likes my singing.. me.. we talked for a while, and.. I don't even.. know how to explain it all." Elsa spoke quickly, with so much.. affection in her words.

"You _like _him!" Anna beamed

"What!? I do not!" Elsa defended

"You do!"

"Preposterous one can't fall in love, in just a week!"

"Love? Who said anything about _love _I said 'like'" Anna smirked triumphantly.

Elsa stopped in her tracks, sighing her cheeks twinged with a bit of pink "Love? Don't be ridiculous Anna. Anyway. What's happening with you and Christophe?" she changed the subject, taking the heat off herself.

"About that.. I wanted to know if.. that is.. last time you said no. But. This isn't like Hans. I've gotten to know Christophe way better than I ever knew Prince Hans. Would you.. allow us to be married?" Anna asked

"Anna. You didn't need to ask, of course I agree with your marriage. You two, fit together _perfectly_." Elsa still felt down that Jack had disappeared. She wondered where he'd gone off to.

"So. Back to Jack. _You _loveeeeeeee him!" Anna said with glee

"Anna! Stop saying that out loud! Alright. If I _tell _you how I feel, will you _drop it_?" Elsa asked, Anna nodded vigorously, dragging Elsa to the castle. Elsa sighed, but still smiled at her sisters child-like behavior.

Anna brought Elsa into their old room they once shared. "So. Do _you _love him?" she asked, staring at Elsa waiting for the answer, with excitement radiating from her.

Elsa sighed "Yes. I think I do. There. Happy?"

"YES!" Anna launched herself at Elsa, hugging her and squealing. "I want to meet him! Where is he!? We have to find him! Come on, Elsa!"

"I don't know." Elsa sighed "He disappeared. We were walking here together, and then.. he was gone. I wonder if I just made him up." she said, thinking aloud.

"Like.. an imaginary friend?" Anna asked

Elsa nodded "Which. I don't think would help if the Queen made up people, then fell in love with them. Arendelle would become nothing more, than a laughing stock."

"Good thing I'm not imaginary, huh?" Jack asked, stepping inside, placing his staff down, leaning it against the wall. A smile "So. _You're _Anna. A pleasure to meet you, I'm Jack. Jack Frost." he offered his hand.

Elsa sat stunned, had he.. heard that? "I'm Anna! Nice to meet you!" she shook his hand, and hugged him, clearly _over _excited to meet the man Elsa spoke of. "I'll leave you two alone." Anna said knowingly.

Jack smiled "N-no! Anna. Please. Stay." Elsa piped up, not wanting to be left alone and having him confront her about professing her love. She didn't _want _to hear what he had to say on the subject, it made her stomach uncomfortable.

"Yeah, you can stay if you want." Jack said

"You look.. so much like my sister." Anna mused "Same eyes.. hair color.. skin color.. different attire. Elsa! You were righ-" Elsa clamped her hand over Anna's mouth.

"Not another word." she whispered in her ear

Anna nodded, making a 'lock & key' motion in front of her mouth. Jack chuckled "You two.. are funny together."

Elsa sighed "Where's Christophe?" she asked

"Christophe! That remind me.. I have to go with him. He wanted me to go with him, talk to his family."

"Fine. Go." Elsa conceded Anna nodded, standing up and strode out of the room. Listening the whole time.

"She's quite a character. Seems to be a lot of fun." Jack said

"That's my sister. Always playing. Even now." Elsa agreed

There was a pause between the two of them.

"I don't imagine.. perchance.. you may have.." Elsa fidgeted

"Heard something important said between the two of you?" Jack asked "Maybe." he twirled his staff, absentmindedly

"I see.. and this maybe actually means?" Elsa asked

"Yes. I did." he sat beside her "You find falling in love, with such a short span of time.. ridiculous." Jack said

Elsa played with her braid "I.. once told Anna that. But I was right, that Prince only wanted to use up Arendelle, Anna or myself to stake claim to the throne. I denied their marriage.. to not only protect the kingdom, but my little sister. She deserved better. I knew she did."

"How hard it must have been.. for you. To have to grow up so fast, even as a child to be so serious." Jack said

"How did you... know?" Elsa asked "We only just met. How could you know I grew up fast?"

"I saw you. When you were little. When I was little. I used to watch you, I saw that you had the same powers as I. I really wanted to meet you, at least once.. but never found the right time." he smiled, scratching the back of his head. A small sigh.

"I see. That's too bad. I could have been different, if you'd met me back then. Who knows? Maybe I'd be like Anna."

"You're far too serious. Sometimes, the only thing to do.. is play. Build a snowman."

"You sound so much, like my sister. She always asked me to build a snowman. But I couldn't.. hurt her like I did. So I had to keep pushing her away."

"Pushing people away.. is far too lonely. You know. You may find this utterly ridiculous, but in such a short amount of time.. despite what you say about it not being feasible I managed to fall in love with you."

Elsa looked at him in surprise "So have I." she said without hesitation, hand on his cheek.

He leaned down, without another word and kissed her. Touching their foreheads together as he looked at her, pulling away "I know." he smiled, interlocking their fingers.

"Where did you go earlier?" Elsa asked

"I had somewhere to go. But I came back. I promised, I wouldn't leave your side, remember?" Jack asked

Elsa nodded "What now?" she asked

"I told you. I'll do anything you want. Whether we both take this slowly.. or if you want to get married right this second. I don't care. So as we both do it together." Jack smiled

Anna burst in, she couldn't take it anymore. Squealing as she jumped on the bed, tackling the two of them. "MARRIED!?" she asked with stars in her eyes.

"Anna! You.. wait. Were you _listening_?" Elsa hissed

"Maybe." Anna said, giggling. Jack chuckled.

"You're like a star Anna. You shine so brightly." he complimented.

Elsa sighed "Look. Anna. Please _don't _tell anyone. Not Christophe. Sven. Olaf. The townsfolk. I just.. want to keep it a surprise. I don't want to get the peoples hopes up."

"Why would that happen?" Jack asked

"Oh.. okay." Anna pouted, disappointed.

"The idea that the Queen is getting married, would make them all excited. They wish nothing more than for my happiness, and also that of a King to rule by my side." Elsa explained

Jack nodded "Right."

Elsa sighed "Maybe we'll just do both weddings at once. Get it out of the way. Since the people will likely already assume Jack and I are engaged. Plus, Anna. You and Christophe are engaged.. so it will be perfect. The people will celebrate both unions." Elsa said with seriousness.

Anna nodded "Alright! We need to plan! Come on, Jack! You can't wear those clothes to a wedding!" Jack barely had time to open his mouth before she whisked him off. He gave Elsa an apologetic smile, Elsa laughed and watched them go.

"Good luck."


End file.
